sonicsoundtestfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Vocal Traxx: Several Wills
is the official vocal songs soundtrack for the video game ''Sonic The Hedgehog'', released on January 10, 2007. Album Information It features four vocal tracks that were featured in the game and three bonus tracks exclusive to this release. Two vocal songs from the game are noticeably absent: "Sweet Dream ~'06 AKON Mix~" (English) and "Sweet Sweet Sweet ~'06 AKON Mix~" (Japanese), both by the J-Pop group Dreams Come True and remixed by rap vocalist Akon. "Sweet Sweet Sweet ~'06 AKON Mix~" was released on a CD single exclusively in Japan, while "Sweet Dream ~'06 AKON Mix~" was released exclusively on Japan's iTunes store. Track listing # "His World" by Ali Tabatabaee & Matty Lewis from Zebrahead # "Dreams Of An Absolution" by Lee Brotherton (Remix Factory) # "All Hail Shadow" (Remix) by Crush 40 # "My Destiny" by Donna De Lory # "His World" by Zebrahead # "Dreams Of An Absolution" LB vs. JS Remix by Lee Brotherton & Jun Senoue # "His World" by Crush 40 Credits His World Performed by Ali Tabatabaee & Matty Lewis from Zebrahead Composed by Tomoya Ohtani, the game's sound director. Johnny Gioeli wrote the lyrics for chorus section and Ali Tabatabaee did the rap lyrics. The main theme for the game and its also Sonic The Hedgehog's theme. Several Wills features three versions of the song. The first is the actual version used in the game with vocals provided by Zebrahead members Ali Tabatabaee & Matty Lewis. Ali & Matty decided that they wanted to produce a version the song with the entire Zebrahead band participating, resulting in the second version of "His World" (track 5). The third version is performed by Sonic games' staple band, Crush 40, led by Hardline vocalist Johnny Gioeli and SEGA music producer Jun Senoue. The Crush 40 version was written completely by Johnny Gioeli and features engineering by Lee Brotherton (aka Bentley Jones). Lee Brotherton also did a ballad version called 'His World Blue Prelude' to mark seventeen years of Sonic the Hedgehog and for the Summer of Sonic 2008, held in London. The song is used numerous times in the game with different music. The instrumental version of Ali Tabatabaee and Matty Lewis appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl''. Dreams Of An Absolution Performed by Lee Brotherton from Remix Factory Composed by Mariko Nanba of Sega sound team, arranged by Tomoya Ohtani. Lyrics by Lee Brotherton The theme for Silver the Hedgehog, performed and mixed by long-time Sonic music remixer Lee Brotherton (aka Bentley Jones) of the popular remix group, Remix Factory. Brotherton has also worked on previous Sonic games, such as ''Shadow The Hedgehog'' and ''Sonic Rivals''. He also produced and arranged the "LB vs. JS Remix," which features Jun Senoue on guitars. All Hail Shadow Performed by Crush 40 Produced by Tomoya Ohtani. The theme for Shadow the Hedgehog. This version is actually a remake of a song from a previous game in the series, Shadow The Hedgehog. The song was originally performed by Magna-Fi. My Destiny Performed by Donna De Lory Composed by Mariko Nanba and arranged by Mr.Eguchi. The theme for the game's female protagonist, Princess Elise. This song is played during the final end credits of the game. A karaoke (instrumental) version of the song appears as a hidden track on Disc 3 of the Sonic the Hedgehog: Original Sound Track. Category:Albums